<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694537">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Hales [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/F, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali remembers when she first felt the draw to Laura before meeting Talia....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Hale/Kali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Hales [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Kali well remembered when it had begun for her. </p><p>It was after the latest edition of Howl magazine came out, with Laura on the cover – announcing her 25th birthday. Kali had been intrigued and felt a desperate urge to meet the beautiful woman.  She had fought it initially – she enjoyed her life travelling with Duke, acting as the Left Hand to the Alpha Pack.</p><p>When Deucalion finally obtained Alpha Hale’s permission for his Left Hand to visit Beacon Hills – following <i>months</i> of nagging and pestering from Kali – she had made her way to Hale Publishing House, determined to confirm just why the need to meet Laura Hale had grown inside her until it was overpowering. </p><p>The woman she had met had grabbed at all of her senses – Laura had been shouting at Derek about some fuck up in the copywriting department – and watching her go toe-to-toe with tall, dark, handsome and bristly had made Kali want to strip her clothes off and ravish her on the spot. </p><p>Hair piled up in a bun on her head, no make up, dressed in tattered skinny jeans and a ragged red and black plaid shirt, Laura had looked absolutely nothing like her cover. She emanated control and power; moved with an animal grace that made it look like she was dancing across the floor as she came towards Kali; her eyes held the slightest hint of the ruby-red she would one day possess as the Alpha-heir; her scent was jasmine and peppermint tea – and Kali surrendered everything that she was to her in that moment.</p><p>“And who might you be?” Laura’s voice when she wasn’t shouting was husky, low, enticing. Kali had felt herself standing tall, showing herself off to her full potential, needing Laura to see her as worthy. </p><p>“I’m the person you’re going to spend the rest of your life with,” Kali had replied, stepping into Laura’s personal space until they were face to face. “All that remains is sorting out the minor details like where we’re going to live, if we’re going to adopt, where we go on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“Ooh – confident. I kinda like that,” Laura had replied, caressing Kali’s cheekbones with her fingertips, showing great daring in touching without permission. “An Alpha, no doubt?”</p><p>“I am the Left Hand of Deucalion’s Alpha Pack,” Kali said proudly, tilting her head so that she could rest her cheek fully against the palm of Laura’s hand. “And yes, I am an Alpha.”</p><p>“I wonder how you’ll cope with meeting my Mother,” Laura said, turning to look over her shoulder. “I’m out of here – tell mother I’ll be home in a few days.”</p><p>“Laura! You can’t just – “</p><p>“Derek! You know as well as I do that if a certain someone walked in here and was willing, you would disappear for at least a week! Sort out that copywriting error and pass the message on to Mom – please.” She had turned back to Kali. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Today Kali finally met the Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>